Seed slot
]] '''Seed slots' represent the number of seed packets the player can bring into a level. They have different designs in each game. ''Plants vs. Zombies At the beginning of the game, the player has six slots and can buy more from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. They are unlocked in order; the next one is unlocked immediately after the last one was purchased. The seventh slot (and sometimes the eighth slot) can be unlocked before the shop is unlocked, as Crazy Dave asks the player to buy it once they get $750. Extra seed slots *Seven seed slots: $750 *Eight seed slots: $5000 '']] *Nine seed slots: $20,000 *Ten seed slots: $80,000 (not available in iOS, Android and Nintendo DS versions) Trivia *Before playing Level 1-7 for the first time, the player has fewer plants than the minimum amount of slots. Because of this, there is no seed selection screen, as it is unneeded. *Once ten seed slots have been purchased, the player will be able to see "11 slots" through the "Sold out" logo on the seed packets in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies instead of the correct "10 slots." It is unknown if this is a bug or if it is intended by PopCap. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In this game, the seed slot's look is different; it is a Flower Pot instead. The ability to buy new slots with Zombucks is obtained as the player progresses through the game by unlocking more lots in the Player's Town. The golden pot is for VIP plants, and there can only be one VIP plant slot, with no upgrades. If the player chooses 2 VIPs, then the other VIPs will appear in the normal pot. The player starts out with four seed slots (and one gold slot), and they can buy a fifth for 3000 Zombucks after completing Cadaver Cavern, and a sixth for 10,000 Zombucks after completing Sweaty Palms. Trivia *The ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures seed slots are the only seed slots that are Flower Pots. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, seed slots return, but this time, additional seed slots are obtained as all other items on the map. One extra seed slot can be obtained in Pirate Seas, in a gate between Day 9 and Day 10 before the 1.7 update or by completing Day 21 after the 1.7 update. The other extra seed slot has to be purchased with actual money from the store. As of 4.1.1., the seed slots were moved slightly upwards to make room for a new feature called the Recall Button, which it automatically chooses the plants the player brought from the last level, except prohibited plants for that level and Imitater when tapped. However, this button does not appear in Endless Zones. Since 4.3.1., the eight seed slot can be rented for use on one level by paying 2000 coins. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-04-19-02-41.png|Nine seed slots in the Chinese version (note that the Fume-shroom seed packet is in its own row) Seed bank PvZ2.png|The seed bank as seen in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Seed Slot Rent.PNG|The option to buy/rent the extra seed slot Trivia *Since the 2.5.1 update, the Bonus Seed Slot can be purchased in the Seed Chooser. *In the Chinese version, it is possible to have nine seed slots through introductions. Far Future - Day 9, Dark Ages - Night 4, Dark Ages - Night 21, and Big Wave Beach - Day 17 all tend to do this. *Since the 1.6.0 update in the Chinese version, the seed selection setting automatically saves for the next level. **There is also the reset button under the seed slots, which resets the seed selection. **With the 1.6.1 update this button has now a broom symbol. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, the player could have up to eight (or possibly nine) seed slots total, but several restrictions applied: *The first five slots were the normal slots that the player could freely use. *The sixth slot was usable only for borrowing a friend's plant. This slot did not interfere with the player's own plants so it could be used like an Imitater. For example, the player could bring two Sunflowers to a level by selecting the Sunflower seed packet of their own and borrowing a friend's Sunflower seed packet. *The seventh slot was automatically added and assigned to Winter Melon if the player had a VIP subscription. *The eighth slot could be purchased by clicking the '+' button in the seed chooser screen. The purchased slot was valid only for one level. It is currently unknown how much this slot costs. *It could also be possible to buy the ninth seed slot, because the game still showed the '+' button after buying the eighth slot. Again, it is currently unknown how much it costs. See also *Seed packet *Plants *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Money *Zombucks Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Permanent items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online items